Kingdom of Sumerilyon
Kingdom of Sumerilyon This nation was founded by Gilgamesh. He appointed leader after appearing in front of the Cult of the Sun. The nation was then formed by Gilgamesh and those who followed him. Cult of the Sun Since the dawn of this world, there has been a strong wonder about the Sun and it's godly properties. This drove many to worship it as a deity itself. This strange object in the sky that brought life and light to the world. One day, a golden figure descended from the heavens to the people below. His eyes were bright orange and he radiated a golden light. The worshipers found it difficult to look at him at first, but eventually the radiance dimmed and the figure stepped forward. The cultists were shocked to see this figure, but with his appearance they believed him to be a sign from the Sun. They appointed him as their leader, and the figure took the name of Gilgamesh. The Fallen Sun For generations, this story has been told to those in the cult. It speaks of an event that occurred on the first day: A long time ago, there was no light in this universe and there was no dark either. But when the first Gods came into being, they created the Heavens, the Earth, the Sun, the Moon, and all other things. With this, the first of days was ready to begin. On the first day, the beauty of the Sun radiated across the landscape and helped give life to the lands. At the end of the day, the Sun fell on the horizon. At the same time, a being fell onto this world as well. This figure was cast down from the heavens for wishing the Sun to stay in the sky at all times. He carries with him a rage against the God of the Moon, and he will one day rise again like the Sun to take his rightful place in the sky with the Gods. Until then, he walks the world searching for his path back to the heavens so he can shine down upon all of us once more. Siege of the Beacon As a new nation, the Cult would face a lot of trouble in their early days. Cloudy days became frequent, and this made them afraid that the Sun was under attack from another force. As such, they built the Beacon. The Beacon prevents weather from obstructing the Sun. With the creation of the Beacon, an army approached from an unknown location. The Beacon was put under siege by an armed force that vastly out numbered the small nation. Once it was clear the situation was dire, the Golden Figure made his presence known . On the top of the wall the Figure sent a message across the battlefield. "ARMY OF DARKNESS, BEGONE OR FACE MY WRATH! I WILL OPEN THE GATES OF SUMERILYON AND DESTROY YOU ALL!" With the last word leaving his mouth, a grossly incandescent light began to grow behind the Figure. Spears and swords slowly began to amass from the light and hovered. The besieging army did not stop their assault. With a simple pointing of his finger, all the swords and spears were launched at the attackers. Each one finding a target and decimating part of the force. The weapons of the defenders then began to glow as the figure stepped down from the battlements and into the fray. The figure then began to transform into a monstrous black dragon that frightened the attackers. The wingspan of the beast was larger than the battlefield itself and one last time it spoke. "ARMY OF DARKNESS! YOU WILL FIND NO MERCY HERE! YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO GAZE UPON ME!" The dragon roared and what came forth was golden fire that burned the entire attacking force. The defending force was spared, but some of the vanguard got caught in the blaze. With the force defeated, some of the priests confronted the Golden Figure and accused him of not being the incarnation of the Sun on Earth. Each priest saying that if he was what he said, then he would be a golden dragon instead of a black one. He responded by stating, "Tell me this, what happens when the sun sets for the night? Is it still there? Does it still shine it's light? It does, you just do not see it. Just as you have day, you must have night. If I am to be the Sun, I too must be both. My light still shines, you just do not see it." The disgruntled priests were then executed for their rebellion by order of Gilgamesh. The Twelve These twelve warriors proved their worth to Gilgamesh on the battlefield. Each has killed at least one thousand people in combat.They each have their own army to command and carry out the will of Gilgamesh.